Mio Cara Humanoide
by Alicia.Usagi
Summary: "Fantastico, mio cara humanoide, kau berhasil membuatku terkesan" my first 10069, mind to RnR?


Suasana dalam ruangan dengan berbagai peralatan canggih itu mendadak sepi. Semua orang yang rata-rata memakai jas putih itu larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Harap-harap cemas percobaan mereka akan berhasil.

"Mukuro-sama! _Flame_-nya bereaksi!" Ujar seorang gadis bersurai indigo mirip nanas dengan _eyepatch_ di salah satu matanya yang mengenakan sebuah jas putih.

"Oya,oya. Inikah saatnya?" Dan seberkas cahaya menyinari sebuah 'mesin' sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan terlihat sesosok pria bertubuh lumayan tinggi dengan rambut putih serta tattoo di bawah mata kirinya.

**Mio Cara Humanoide**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction**

**10069**

**T+**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira-Sensei**

**Hurt/Comfort, Angst (**dan bila anda berpendapat bahwa saya salah, maka saya akan menjawab, "SELAMAT! ANDA BENAR." Lol)

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC (maybe), nista, abal-abal, de el el**

**Enjoy~!**

.

.

-oOo—

"Sibuk lagi, Mukuro?" tanya Byakuran—sebuah _'humanoid'_ ciptaan Mukuro.

"Hn. Pergilah, tinggalkan aku." Jawab Mukuro sembari berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ya, sudah lama ia terus berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang tampaknya tiada habisnya itu. Bahkan Chrome—asisten Mukuro—cemas dengan kesehatan Mukuro yang belum makan dari kemarin itu.

"Ck. Makanlah sedikit, Mukuro-kun." Byakuran memandang tampan nasi yang tidak tersentuh itu. Sudah dingin—tanda bahwa makanan itu sudah lama ada disana.

"Nanti."

"Haruskah aku menyuapimu, Mukuro-kun?" kali ini Byakuran berbicara di dekat telinga Mukuro—membuat pemuda dengan _style_ nanas itu mendesah pelan dan menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Byakuran tajam—merasa kesal.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi." Kata Byakuran sebelum keluar dari ruangan Mukuro. Tepat saat ia akan menutup pintu ruangan itu, ia mendengar Mukuro bergumam.

"Bila aku bisa membuat sebuah humanoid, maka kurasa aku bisa menciptakan sebuah robot bersayap.."

-oOo-

"Mukuro-sama, ini laporan tentang Byakuran." Ucap Chrome menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi data-data tentang robot mereka.

"Oh? Mengecewakan.." Mukuro berpendapat setelah ia membaca data-data yang menurutnya 'membosankan' itu.

"Tapi inikan _humanoid_ pertama di dunia. Tak perlu terburu-buru, Mukuro-sama."

"Dia tak lebih dari sebuah kelinci percobaan—sebuah alat eksperimen. Bila aku bisa membuat sesuatu seperti dirinya, maka aku pasti dapat membuat sebuah terobosan yang lebih besar lagi." Kata Mukuro mantap.

Tiba-tiba seorang ilmuwan yang tak diundang memasuki ruangan Mukuro dan tanpa basa-basi, ia melaporkan sesuatu—sesuatu yang membuat Mukuro terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ilmuwan itu.

"Byakuran—Byakuran terbang, katamu?" ulang Mukuro yang tak percaya dengan hal itu. Oh _well_, secara logika itu mustahil. Bagaimana bisa sebuah _robot_ punya _sayap_—atau setidaknya menumbuhkan sayap? Itu gilla.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Sebuah suara ketukan terdengar di sisi lain. Spontan Mukuro mencari sumber suara dan menemukannya ketika memandang kearah jendela. Dan ia melihat suatu fenomena menarik—Byakuran, _humanoid_ yang dibuatnya terbang. Dengan sayap asli dan berkilauan, mengindikasikan bahwa sayap itu tercipta dari _flame_-nya—dan Mukuro terkesan, untuk pertama kalinya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa hal itu mungkin. Mukuro menyeringai lalu bangkit dari tempatnya dan membuka jendela, membiarkan _humanoid_ itu masuk kedalam.

"Kau berhasil membuatku terkesan." Ucap Mukuro jujur dan kemudian ia mendekati Byakuran, memperhatikan betapa menakjubkannya sayap Byakuran. Sedangkan Byakuran hanya tertawa kecil memperhatikan ekspresi Mukuro.

"Hm. Puji aku~" pinta Byakuran manja. Ia meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu Mukuro, mengangkatnya keatas agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua mata berbeda warna itu. Merah dan biru, kontras satu sama lain.

Mukuro tersenyum tipis sebelum ia berjinjit dan melumat bibir Byakuran lembut, dan kemudian berbisik, "_**Fantastico, mio cara humanoide(*)**_"

-oOo-

"Chrome, bawa data-data Byakuran sekarang." Perintah Mukuro. Ia curiga bahwa ada kesalahan system—atau yang biasa disebut _malfunction_ dalam system Byakuran. Bagaimana pun, itu adalah pertama kalinya dia menciptakan sebuah robot, dan hasilnya malah seorang _humanoid_. Perilaku, ekspresi, semua hal tentang Byakuran terasa ganjil. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia menerima apa yang diinginkannya. Dibolak-baliknya data tersebut, mencoba menemukan apa yang salah dari data itu. Hasilnya? Sempurna. Tak ada kesalahan satupun, bahkan Byakuran belum pernah mengalami kerusakan apapun sejak ia diciptakan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Mukuro tetap berfikir bahwa Byakuran merupakan sebuah robot adalah, ia tidak pernah menunjukkan airmata sekalipun.

Mukuro menghela nafas pelan dan meletakkan data itu di mejanya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, merasa lelah. Namun ia sama sekali tak dapat terlelap. Otaknya penuh dengan bayangan Byakuran. Bagaimana ia tertawa, menggodanya, memaksanya untuk makan… ia benci semua itu, ia benci bagaimana Byakuran bisa menjadi seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan itu. _interlude _piano terdengar—membuat Mukuro tersadar dan mengangkat HP-nya.

"Halo?"

"**Mukuro Rokudou? Vendice disini." **Mukuro terperangah. Mengapa Vendice—sebuah organisasi pengawas teknologi—menelfonnya? Ada gerangan apa?

"Dengan saya sendiri. Boleh saya tahu ada apa?" tanya Mukuro berusaha terlihat tenang.

"**Kau telah melakukan pelanggaran terbesar dalam dunia teknologi. Kau pasti ingat **_**rules**_**-nya bukan?"**

"Err.. tentu saja. Tidak boleh menggunakan teknologi untuk membunuh siapapun, tidak boleh mengklaim yang bukan miliknya, tidak boleh melewati batas-batas tentuan dalam dunia fisika maupun kimia. Lalu?"

"**Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang terberat?"**

"yang terberat? Oya, oya. Yang terberat adalah melanggar ketiga peraturan terpenting itu."

"**Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang kau lakukan."**

"Scusa, Signore.. Jager?—" Mukuro berhenti sejenak, memastikan orang yang menelfonnya itu"—Saya tidak pernah melanggar satupun dari peraturan itu."

"**Byakuran Gesso."** DEG! Serasa ada panah yang menembus jantung Mukuro ketika mendengar nama itu tersebut. Mukuro menelan ludahnya. Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan?

"Ah, ya. Ternyata sudah terbongkar. Ya, Byakuran Gesso adalah milik Kokuyou Corp. Saya tidak melanggar apapun karena dia milik SAYA." Ucap Mukuro tegas.

"**Byakuran Gesso melanggarnya. Pertama, ia membunuh beberapa petugas Millefiore Corp. dan itu termasuk kejahatan terbesar dalam dunia Teknologi. Kedua, ia bukanlah robot melainkan seorang manusia—atau agar jelas, sebuah robot yang menjadi manusia."** Mukuro tersentak mendengar hal tersebut. Pikirannya campur aduk antara percaya atau tidak percaya. Ini benar-benar gila. Selain itu, ia juga tak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Cemas? Takut? Khawatir? Tapi kenapa?

"Maaf? Dia seorang robot. Saya bisa pastikan hal itu. atau haruskah saya mengirimkan datanya via _fax_?

"**Kami bisa memastikan bahwa ia manusia, kami sudah mengirimkan datanya. Silahkan lihat sendiri." **Dan tepat setelah Jager mengatakannya, beberapa helai kertas keluar dari mesin Faks. Mukuro meraihnya dan membaca data-data itu—dan ia terperanjat.

Name: Byakuran Gesso

Tittle: CEO of Millefiore Corp.

Gender: Male

Age: 25 Years Old

Status: 28 November 2008

D.O.B : 28 October

Periang, cepat bosan, _easy-going_

Penampilan: rambut putih _Spiky_ , iris ungu dan tattoo ungu di mata kirinya, mempunyai bekas luka kembar berbentuk sayap malaikat di punggungnya

"**Bagaimana?"**

"_Well,_ kemiripan mungkin saja terjadi." Kata Mukuro berusaha tetap tenang. Ia tidak boleh gegabah—tidak dihadapan Vendice.

"**Tetap saja. Ia milikmu, katamu? Dan itu adalah kesalahanmu, Mukuro Rokudou. Byakuran Gesso adalah CEO Millefiore dan ia bukan milikmu. Kerena itu Mukuro Rokudou—kami Vendice memutuskan untuk mencabut hak kalian dan menutup Kokuyou Corp. **_**Grazie**_**" **dan setelah itu telepon diputus.

Ia bersumpah, ia pasti akan membunuh orang yang mengacaukan dan menghancurkan Kokuyou Corp.

-oOo-

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Kokuyou Corp. ditutup. Kini tinggal MM, Chikusa, Ken, dan Chrome yang merupakan pendiri Kokuyou yang masih berada di dalam gedung tersebut. Mukuro sendiri mengurung dirinya dalam ruangannya, berusaha mencerna apa yang ia dengar minggu lalu.

"_Byakuran Gesso adalah CEO Millefiore…"_ Kenyataan itu membuat Mukuro _shock_. Ia tak menyangka bahwa robotnya berpenampilan mirip dengan CEO musuhnya—Millefiore. Tapi ia tidak langsung mempercayai bahwa Byakuran adalah CEO Millefiore. Bila ia CEO Millefiore, lalu mengapa ia membunuh bawahannya?

Mukuro menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bantalan kursi kulit yang empuk tersebut, meletakkan tangannya menutupi kedua matanya. Ia sangat ingin membunuh Byakuran sekarang, membunuh sesuatu yang telah mengusik perusahaan tersayangnya.

"Mukuro-kun.." Sebuah suara yang memanggil nama Mukuro terdengar menyesal. Mukuro sendiri sudah tahu itu siapa—Ya, itu adalah seseorang yang ingin dia bunuh, Byakuran.

"Sudah puas mengangguku?" tanya Mukuro dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Ia bahkan tak sudi memandang sosok orang yang berada di depannya ini. Tak pernah sekalipun.

"Kau.. kau marah padaku, Mukuro?" cih. Pertanyaan bodoh, itu dalam pikiran Mukuro. Ia benci bila seseorang tetap bersikap sok baik, terlebih mengingat bahwa orang itu adalah milikmu..

"Byakuran Gesso.. apakah kau tidak cukup melihatku menderita?" Bukannya menjawab, Mukuro malah balik bertanya kepada Byakuran. Kali ini dengan nama lengkapnya, membuat atmosfir disekitar mereka terasa berat.

"Kau—" Byakuran menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "—Percayalah Mukuro-kun, aku bisa menjelaskannya.."

"Menjelaskan?" kali ini Mukuro tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Ia bangkit dan menarik kerah Byakuran, memandangnya dengan ekspresi benci. Ya, ia benci albino didepannya ini. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

Byakuran mengangguk pelan. Tepat ketika ia membuka mulut, ketika itulah sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi kanannya. Setitik darah mengalir dari celah bibirnya yang robek.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan, Gesso? Dan apa yang ingin kau katakan, hah?" Mukuro mengepalkan tangannya erat, menghujamkan kuku panjangnya ke dalam telapaknya dan darah pun mengalir perlahan menuruni telapaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Mukuro.." ujar Byakuran lirih.

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Telah membohongiku? Menggangguku? Menghancurkan apa yang kubangun selama ini? Berpura-pura menjadi milikku? Untuk apa…?" Suara Mukuro bergetar. Ia tak suka ini, ia benar-benar tak suka mengakui hal ini, mengakui bahwa hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan tersayat-sayat. Ia tak ingin percaya akan hal ini, tetapi..

"…" Diam. Tak ada jawaban dari Byakuran.

"JAWAB AKU!" tuntut Mukuro meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya, Mukuro-kun. Ketahuilah—" Byakuran menggerakkan lengannya, membelai pipi Mukuro. "—Aku mencintaimu, Mukuro-kun."

Dan hal itu membuat Mukuro muak. Ia memandang Byakuran sejenak, kemudian mendekati Byakuran. "Benarkah?"

"Aku serius, Mukuro-kun.." Ucap Byakuran seraya mendekati Mukuro dan mencium bibirnya—mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tercipta akibat memar yang ditimbulkan Mukuro. Tepat ketika ia akan menarik diri, Mukuro malah memaksakan dirinya mendekat dan seolah-olah tak mau berpisah, ia memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka. Sebelum akhirnya..

JLEB! Sebuah trident menancap tepat dijantung Byakuran. Bukan trident biasa, melainkan trident yang sudah dirancang khusus untuk menyebarkan 'virus' yang dapat menyebabkan kerusakan system. Well, mungkin reader bisa menganggapnya sebuah injeksi virus.

Byakuran terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang menusuknya. Ia menatap Mukuro—yang menyeringai dengan wajah dinginnya—dan kemudian menyeringai.

BUK! Sebuah tinju diperut—itu yang didapat Mukuro sebagai balasan dari perbuatannya. Mukuro meringis pelan, mencoba bangkit tetapi Byakuran sudah mengunci kedua lengannya, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

"Aku bukanlah robot semata, Mukuro-kun.. jadi hal ini tidak terlalu berpengaruh padaku.." kata Byakuran mengeluarkan sebilah pisau pendek dan mengarahkannya di leher sang ilmuwan.

Ck! Mendecak pelan tanda tak senang, Mukuro hanya dapat menarik nafas panjang dan bersikap tenang.

"Dengarkan aku, Mukuro-kun.. Maaf atas pelanggaran Vendice.."

"Kau sudah tahu ternyata.."

"Aku membunuh mereka untukmu, Mukuro. Mereka ingin membunuhmu, dan aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.."

"La—" sebelum Mukuro sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebilah pisau telah menembus jantungnya. Uhuk! Mukuro terbatuk-batuk keras. Pandangannya berkunang, ia tak bisa berfikir jernih. Satu-satunya yang membuat dirinya bertahan adalah keinginan kuat untuk membunuh pemuda didepannya ini dan kebencian mendalamnya.

"Karena itu, Mukuro-kun.. Aku harus membunuhmu sebelum mereka.."

Kali ini Mukuro bisa merasakan daging pipinya tersayat. Darah segar mengalir dari bekas luka tersebut.

"Dan untuk melakukannya, aku harus masuk ke dalam Kokuyou, dan satu-satunya cara hanyalah menjadi milikmu.."

Byakuran membuka paksa atasan Mukuro, menjadikannya bertelanjang dada. Kemudian ia mulai menorehkan pisaunya di dada bidang Mukuro, menjadikannya seperti kanvas berlumuran darah. Mukuro mengernyit merasakan sensasi yang tak biasa itu. Oh, seandainya ia bisa bangkit dan menusuk pria itu , atau apalah!

"Aku mencintaimu, Mukuro.. karena itu aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terbunuh oleh orang lain.."

Mukuro merasakan sesuatu menekan bibirnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah sehingga Mukuro hampir mengerang, tetapi hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Byakuran. Ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Mukuro, mengabsen setiap giginya dan kemudian menjilati cairan berbau anyir tersebut.

"Kau sangat menggoda, Mukuro, tapi sayangnya aku sudah bosan denganmu.."

Mukuro bersumpah, ia pasti akan membunuh pria didepannya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan ia bersumpah akan mengejar pria ini sampai ke dunia berikutnya bila perlu!

"Bagus Mukuro, berfikirlah begitu. Semakin kau membenciku, semakin aku mencintaimu. Kau akan mengejarku sampai ke dunia berikutnya? Apakah begitu cintanya kau kepadaku?"

Pria ini sangat menyebalkan. Ia memperlakukan Mukuro seperti boneka, dan lagi berkata seperti ia tahu segalanya, lalu membaca pikirannya tanpa izin. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Terkutuklah kau, robot bodoh. Aku menyesal menciptakanmu, terkutuklah kau! Tapi nafas Mukuro sudah terputus-putus.

"Kau curang… Byakuran.." ujar Mukuro pelan.

"Mukuro..?" Byakuran coba memastikan bahwa Mukuro masih hidup.

"Kau.. kau curang.. muncul seenaknya.. tanpa penjelasan.. dan kemudian.. mengakhirnya.. aku—aku.." Mukuro tersengal-sengal. Ia benar-benar kekurangan darah dan oksigen sekarang. Matanya tak bisa memfokuskan diri, bahkan segalanya terlihat berputar dimatanya.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu.., dan selalu mencintaimu.. Mio humanoid…" Dan Mukuro pun menutup matanya, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Tidak Mukuro.. tidak, jangan.. MUKURO!" Bodohnya Byakuran, ia tahu ia tak dapat melakukan apapun sekarang. Tidak, ia yang memulainya. Matanya terasa panas. Ia menyesal—menyesali perbuatannya, sangat.

"Ti amo.."

-Fin—

Maksa banget kan endingnya? *facepalm*

Oke saya tahu itu sangat maksa dan gak bermutu ;A;) buatnya dipaksain selesai sih *nyesek*

Earl: APA INI?!

Pearly: TEGA LU!

Alicia: APA?! *mata psychopath

Earl: *gulp* ayo Pearly, pergi dari sini sebelum kita menjadi korban kesadisan Alicia yang berikutnya.. *kabur*

Alicia: *Facepalm* oh man, lupakan..

Thanks untuk yang mau membaca fic nista abal-abal fail ini XD RnR yahh~ berikan Review kalian untuk mendukung author newbie ini OwO *ngarep *bows

-  
***Mio cara humanoide :**_ My dear humanoid_  
***Fantastico mio cara humanoide :** _Fantastic, my dear humanoid_


End file.
